


How Kim and Zack Almost Got Kicked Out of College

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 1am walmart runs, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Cranscott, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Explicit, Nonbinary!Tommy Oliver - Freeform, One Shot, Other, but trini went along with it because kim is cute, but you should still read bc its funny stupid, even though she didn't want to go she was still bout the shit, i guess, is mentioned, it's kim and trini centric but its really about kim and zack, kind of, mr clean - Freeform, non-power rangers au, pink lemonade - Freeform, that part was iconic, this fic is so stupid tbh, this was such a bad idea, trimberly - Freeform, trini called kim's english professor mr clean, trini is a ride or die girlfriend lowkey, welcome to walmart where yes we sell wal-stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Because Kim is THAT girlfriend that convinces you to to do stupid shit 24/7 and Trini always reluctantly agrees because Kim is just too damn cute.





	How Kim and Zack Almost Got Kicked Out of College

There's only one downside to having a cute girlfriend who _knows_ she's cute, she _will_ use that adorable charm on you for anything she really really wants. For you to let her cut your hair? Done. Get your scissors ready. For you to go to that party with her? Of course. What building? She wants the last piece of doughnut? I'm going to fake fight you for it but let you have it in the end anyway.

But, let's break into my English professor's office to put an old crusty pie in his desk because I think I'm good at pranks? Trini had to hesitate before answering that. Is it a stupid, harmless prank? Sure, Kim isn't malicious, she just wants some sort of revenge for him giving her a C- on her last paper. Initially, Trini didn't want anything to do with it, hell, she _still_ doesn't want to be involved. But when Kim pulled out those puppy dog eyes Trini couldn't help but break under her saddened gaze, no matter how fake it was.

"Kim, this is so stupid," Trini whispered for the umpteenth time.

"You've said that like fifteen times in the last five minutes, make that your catchphrase why don't you?" Kim retorted looking around, "Okay, I'm gonna go in there, you stay out here and keep watch."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You made me come on this stupid break in mission with you, then you regulate me to the fucking _lookout?_ Seriously?"

"Thanks, baby," Kim said pecking the smaller girl's lips before ducking into the office.

"Stupid Kim, with her stupid cute face, and her stupid cute excitement, and her stupid cute puppy dog eyes, and her stupid cute getting me involved..." Trini grumbled, "wait, that's not cute that's annoying. I didn't want to do this shi-shit. Kim, what did you do now?"

There was thump followed by the sound of glass breaking from inside the office. A frantic Kimberly Hart rushed out grabbing Trini's arm and running out of the building without so much as a word. Trini, confused, just furrowed her eyebrows and followed her girlfriend's lead saving her questions for the safety their dorm.

"What the hell happened in there?" Trini whisper yelled as Kim fumbled with her keys to open the door.

 _"Wellll.._.I may or may not have accidentally bumped into Winston's desk trying to inspect my work and knocked over his lamp? And kind of broke it?"

"Kim!"

"What? It was an accident! Come on, you _know_ how accident prone I am." Kim protested taking her jacket off and tossing it on the couch chair.

"You're not accident prone, you're just clumsy and break shit," Trini shook her head shrugging off her own sweat jacket and plopping on the couch.

"Exactly!"

It _especially_ sucks when all this could have been avoided if you had just said no. Or at least tried harder to convince her not to.

 

* * *

 

 "Babe, come _on!_ We _have_ to do this! It'll be so much fun, I promise."

"No, Kimberly! We are _not_ sneaking into your English professor's office!"

"But he gave me a C..." Kim pouted whining, "minus...I just want to go put like...I dunno, shaving cream in like his desk or something. Nothing bad, just something to...I don't know, I just want to okay?"

"Okay one, shaving cream? At least put some old shit in there so his desk stinks and then he's all like _'why does my desk smell so bad? Oh, who put this old pie in here?'"_ Trini said lowering the tone of her voice to mock the teacher, "or something like that. And two, what if we get caught? And we _both_ get kicked out of college for breaking and entering? Because even though it was your idea, I'm _still_ an accomplice, you know what right?"

"Ooh, that's better than what I came up with...I have to get an old pie from somewhere. Or maybe just get a pie, let it get old, and put it in there. _..orrrr_ I should just get a pie, turn on the heat to accelerate the aging process, and then put it in his desk..." Kim mused tapping her lips in thought. "Hmm..."

"She's so smart, but she uses it in all the wrong ways, and for all the wrong reasons, I can't," Trini mumbled to herself crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! That's what I'm gonna do! And you know how Zack doubles as a janitor here?"

Trini nodded, "Yeah, to help pay for his tuition, just like you and Billy work in the library."

"Yeah. Well, I could brief him on the plan, and ask himself for his keys, so I can get in there, then, I'll sneak in the building after hours, so I can put it in his desk! And maybe you can lend me one of your beanies so one, security won't recognize my distinguishable haircut on the cameras, and two, so it'll be like a real spy mission! It'll be so fun!" She squealed clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes, a habit they've all adopted from Billy.

Trini sighed looking anywhere but Kimberly. With that much excitement radiating off the other girl, it's going to be pretty much impossible to say no if Trini looks at her. She was like a reverse Medusa, one look in those pretty brown eyes and Trini would melt.

"I don't know Kim..."

"Please?" The taller girl pouted kneeling in front of her girlfriend. 

_Those eyes. Fuck._

Trini sighed throwing her head back, "I just wanna say, for future reference, _and_ the record, this is a _horrible_ idea."

"Yes!" Kim cheered hugging her girlfriend.

"Stop being so damn cute so I can change my mind," Trini joked wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist in return.

"Oh my god, this is gonna be _so_ good!"

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god, this is _so_ bad." Kim paced panicking, "You're the reasonable one, why didn't you convince me not to do this?"

Trini gave her a look, "I tried to, your cuteness was just too overwhelming."

"Ugh, curse me and my convincing charm. So now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm...wait, I got it. You still have Zack's keys right?" Kim nodded, "Now what did the lamp look like?"

"Well," Kim started, thinking, "It was breakable, obviously, and like a teal color, which didn't really match the room, like you could tell he just brought it from his house, and it was super ug-"

_"Kim."_

"Right, then, it was circular, almost like two bubbles stacked on top of each other."

"Okay...well, there's not that much open since it like 1am...wait, I got it! Where's the nearest Walmart?" Trini asked mostly herself looking it up on her phone.

Kim gasped hugging the smaller girl, "You're a genius! We can get a new lamp and replace it, so it'll be like I was never there!"

"Um...can you _not_ choke me before we execute the plan?" Trini said pulling at the arms around her neck.

"Sure sorry," Kim chuckled sheepishly loosening her hold, before whispering in Trini's ear with a wink, "I'll save that for after."

Trini sat there gaping as Kim got up putting her jacket back on, getting ready to leave. "I don't even like being choked!" she finally said grabbing her own jacket and following Kim out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to Walmart, where yes, we sell wal-stuff." A tired looking employee greeted.

"Um, great? I need a lamp. Like, asap."

"Yeah, she broke it," Trini added.

"It was an accident!" Kim insisted efore turning back to the employee, "Anyway, do you have any kind of ugly, teal, circular, ceramic lamps?"

"Um, yeah...right over here." The employee nodded motioning for the girls to follow them, "My name is Tommy by the way. And if you don't mind me asking, what do you need a lamp for at 1:45 in the morning?"

"Yeah Kim, what do we need a lamp for at 1:45 in the morning?" Trini smirked.

"Well, I _accidentally,"_ Kim emphasized shooting Trini a pointed look, "knocked over the lamp in my English professor's office."

"What, were you two fucking in there? I-I mean! I-uh-here's the lamp!" Tommy recovered pulling the lamp off the shelf and holding up it to hide the impending blush on their face.

Kim choked on her own saliva and Trini stood there once again gaping, her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Sorry..." Tommy apologized averting their eyes, "I just, I didn't mean, I-uh-sorry."

Trini, being the first to recover, patted Kim's back to stop her coughing fit, "I mean, this time that's not the case, but it wouldn't have been the _first_ time she broke something during sex."

 _"Trini!"_ Kim protested slapping the shorter girl's arm.

"What? It's the truth! You're 'accident prone' remember?" Trini retorted making air quotes with her fingers.

"Oh, so you guys _are_ together," Tommy sighed in relief, "I was freaking out because you seem like you're best friends, but as a half homo, my gaydar is stronger than the average hetero's, and it says otherwise."

"Well, we _are_ best friends, but yeah you're right, we're dating. My other best friend's name is Jason though." Kim added following Tommy to the register.

"My other best friend's name is Zack. And my son's name is Billy."

"I don't think Jason would appreciate you calling his boyfriend your son," Kim smirked.

"Well I don't think Jason would appreciate my foot up his ass either, so he'll take it with a grain of salt, and deal."

The three chuckled at Trini's statement as Tommy rung them up. "Uh, that will be $43.93 but, because I like you guys, and your names match up with all my boyfriend's friend's names, I'll give you guys my discount, so it's $39.53,"

"Wait, are _you_ Tommy?" Trini asked in disbelief.

"Is your friend Zack, Zack Taylor?" Tommy smiled knowingly.

"Holy shit _you're_ Zack's partner?" Kim blinked, "Oh my gosh, he talks about you _all_ the time. All good things of course."

"Well, I would hope so," Tommy chuckled, "Cash or credit?"

"Uh, credit," Kim said swiping her card.

"You know what? I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't know from where. _That's_ how I know you, you're dating Zack." Trini said bagging the box.

"You've met them before?" Kim asked putting her wallet away. 

"Nah, Zack was bragging about the super cute person who's number and Instagram he got from when I'm assuming is the day you guys met. Or maybe just the first day he saw _me_ after you guys met."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Tommy nodded smiling fondly, "But I was about to say, I don't remember meeting you, but I don't remember, because I didn't."

"Yeah," Trini nodded picking up the newly bagged box, "Well, we have to go replace this lamp because little miss clumsy over there can't seem to stop breaking shit,"

"Rude," Kim scoffed, playfully shoving Trini, "But yeah, we have to go. It was lovely meeting you Tommy, and I hope Zack starts bringing you around because you're a pretty cool person."

"Thanks, ladies. I hope so too, you seem like cool people to hang out with too. I'll have to tell him I met you, maybe that'll encourage him to invite me."

"And if not, just track his phone and invite yourself," Trini added, the three of them sharing a laugh.

And with _that,_ the girlfriends walked out of the store considerably relaxed as opposed to the frantic state they were in when they originally walked in. They had almost forgotten about the mess they had to clean up when they ran into a certain someone.

"Kimberly? Kimberly Hart is that you?" An older, male voice called.

"Professor Winston...how are you...?" Kim asked stepping slightly in front of Trini in attempts to hide the lamp from his line of sight.

"I'm okay, I've been better. My son is sick, he has what seems like a fever, but we don't have a thermometer at the house, so that was my job. But enough about me, what are you doing at Walmart? At," he paused checking his watch, "2:17 in the morning?"

"Well...you know..." Kim trailed looking for an excuse.

"Shopping for Wal-stuff." Trini finished sensing her girlfriend's discomfort.

"Oh, who is this? I almost didn't see you there."

Trini clenched her jaw not knowing if that was a short joke or if the man genuinely hadn't seen her behind Kim. "Hi,"

"This your friend or something?"

"She's my girlfriend," Kim smiled taking Trini's hand in her own.

"Oh...your, girlfriend...wow Kimberly, I don't peg you as one of _those.._.her maybe, but you? I'm surprised."

 _"'One of those'?_ What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Trini asked carefully dropping the bag and stepping closer to the man.

"Well, I didn't mean any harm by that, I was jus-"

"No. Elaborate. You're an English professor, you're good with words. If you didn't mean it in that sense you would have worded it differently. What, the hell, did you mean." Trini growled taking a step with every pause.

"I-I-I," the man she stuttered in fear.

"Babe, come on, let's just go," Kim said pulling Trini's arm and shaking her head.

"Well I hope your son gets better and you turn into less of a piece of a bald, homophobic, shit." Trini spat letting herself be pulled back to Kim's car. "Why wouldn't you let me tear him apart? He deserved it, that guy's an asshole. Honestly, he doesn't even deserve his lamp back."

"Yeah, but now we _have_ to put it back or he'll probably suspect we broke it," Kim noted putting the lamp in the trunk and getting in the car, Trini following suit.

"Okay. New plan. We put the lamp back, but we break the already broken pieces of the other one and spread them around the room in lieu of picking it up."

"I don't know...that's _kind_ of fucked up...and seems like more work than it would be to just pick it up."

"You know what else is fucked up? Referring to your students as _'one of those'_ then claiming you didn't mean it, _knowing_ the negative connotation _'one of those'_ would have in this context." Trini huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Also, it's not about the amount of work, it's about the principle."

"This is why you and Zack are such a dangerous pair." Kim pointed out. 

"What?" Trini asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because Zack comes up with the stupid plans, and you find reasons to validate his stupidity."

"Guilty." Trini shrugged with a slight grin, "And we're _especially_ lethal when you, Jason or Billy accidentally give him ideas. But seriously, we have to go before Mr Clean comes back out."

"Oh my god," Kim laughed starting the engine, "Mr Clean,"

And with _that,_ the two drove back to the university just talking and recollecting the night's events.

 

* * *

 

"We should get Zack," Trini whispered looking around.

"No, Zack is sleeping, that would be rude." Kim shook her head opening the office door.

"Well you have to put the lamp back, and while you do that, I'm gonna break the other one up into a million little tiny dust particles and spread them around, so we need a lookout."

"Trini, it's almost _2:30_ in the morning, who the _hell_ is gonna come catch us? We can do it quickly. Get in, get out then go home and go to sleep. That's it."

"Are you sure? I think we need one more person for a lookout."

"Babe, it's us, we got this," Kim insisted caressing Trini's cheek.

"Okay," Trini sighed, "But I do the lamp so you don't break it again."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best."

"Wait," Trini paused a wicked smirk dancing on her lips, "I know how we can _really_ get back at him. Sit up on his desk."

"Um, okay." Kim complied sitting on the desk as Trini closed the door. "Trin, what's the pla-"

Trini took the space between her legs effectively cutting her off with a sensual kiss, "Shhh. Let me take care of you," she whispered kissing down Kim's neck.

"Trini, I don't know if we should do that here...or now..." Kim bit her lip looking around, before back down at Trini, who was currently kneeling in front of her, undoing her jeans, "Well...maybe a quickie wouldn't _hurt..."_

Trini looked up from Kim's pants raising an eyebrow, "Why the sudden change of mind, princess?"

"I don't know, there's just something about cute girls in beanies between my legs I guess." Kim shrugged wiggling her eyebrows.

Trini laughed undressing her girlfriend's lower half before diving in face first. ~~(*wink wink*)~~

 

* * *

 

 

"And _that_ is what I think you guys did last night."

"Okay," Trini started, rubbing her temples, "so let me get this straight,"

"Please Crazy Girl, you don't do _anything_ straight." Zack laughed.

"Shut up and let me finish," Trini rolled her eyes a ghost of a smile on her face, "So, you think, Kim and I snuck into her English professor's office not once, but _twice,_ went to Walmart, met your partner, got referred to as _'one of those'_ by said English professor, then fucked on his desk out of spite, all because Kim got a goddamn _C-_ on her paper?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"That is the _stupides-"_

"Guys, Winston gave me a C- on my paper that he knows _damn_ well deserved at _least_ a B." Kim complained sitting next to Trini, "This is _so_ biphobic, and I need to get some sort of revenge. Alright, Wonder Twins, any ideas?"

Zack smirked at Trini wiggling his eyebrows, "Yeah Trini, any ideas?"

This caused her to stomp on his foot and get up, shaking her head. "Nope. I'm _not_ getting involved with this. This is a Kim-Zack mission, and you can count me the _fuck_ out."

"What's her problem?" Kim asked as Trini walked away.

"Well, you see, it all started when..." Zack smirked retelling the story.

And _that_ is how Zack and Kim almost got kicked out of college. Well, minus the fucking on Mr Clean's desk of course.


End file.
